1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for effectively retrieving data stored in an electronic data storage device which has a stylus and a tablet for inputting and outputting desired data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Information processing apparatus for storing divided groups or units of data (hereinafter referred to as "segment data") as fixed-length pages in memories are known in the art. When such an information processing apparatus is in operation, the user specifies and retrieves a desired page of the stored segment data, and displays the retrieved page on a display unit or records the retrieved page on a recording medium. Generally, a page of the stored segment data is identified using a keyboard. To specify a succession of pages, the first page is identified with the keyboard, and then the number of pages following the first page is entered through the keyboard.
However, pages which are desired to be retrieved from the stored segment data cannot be identified in the above manner with information processing apparatus which employ a stylus as the input device.